disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Scrapyard Rescue/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Weird World: The TV Show episode "The Scrapyard Rescue" from season one, which aired on June 21, 2019. *(the episode begins by showing dawn over Rainbow City and a clock reading 5:30am) *George Jacqueline: (off-screen) Hey, everyone, get up and get down here! *(everyone else is in their bed and they wake up and they walk into the kitchen still in their pyjamas and chatting to each other except for Craig) *Bash: What? *Josie: What is it? *Eleanor Jacqueline: Son, there's no work today. *Scooter: Some of us, well all of us are trying to sleep. I especially was enjoying the rising sun shining on my face with a little breeze while... my eyes were... still shut and... *Yawns* I feel like doing it again. *George Jacqueline: Sorry to wake you guys but gu... Where's Craig? *Stephanie: Still asleep? *George Jacqueline: Stephanie, get the Cheezz Logs. *(Craig is still asleep and an open packet of Cheezz Logs is thrown next to him on a fishing line, he smells it and wakes up) *Craig: Oooh, Cheezz Logs! *(Craig tries to get Cheezz Logs as the line is reeled away to the kitchen and as he enters the kitchen, wraps his tongue around the Cheezz Logs and eats it, packet and all) *Craig: What did I miss? *George Jacquelnie: Anyway, as I was saying - Sorry to wake you guys, but guess what today is. *Stephanie: Saturday? *Sponghuck: March 20th? *Craig: Christmas? *George Jacqueline: Well, yes, yes and yes, I mean no... today is... the first day of spring and that means... spring cleaning day! (gets a feather duster and can of window polisher from behind his back) *(Everyone mutters agreements except for Josie) *Josie: Uh, no thank you. I wish I stayed in bed today. *(Scooter looks at her funny) *Josie: With you of course, Scooter. *Scooter: That's alright, then. *George Jacqueline: Sorry, Josie, we all have to help. So, jobs... Stephanie, our bedrooms, Sponghuck, laundry, Craig, the kitchen whilst attempting to not eat anything, Scooter, the living room, Bash, the windows, Tyler, the bathroom, Mum, whatever suits you and Josie, you're helping me collect the trash and take it out. *(Josie kisses her teeth and Stephanie slaps Josie with the back of her hand) *Josie: OK, OK. Whatever. *Craig: Can't we have breakfast first? *George Jacqueline: Fine. After breakfast, we start cleaning. *Craig: And what about... *George Jacqueline: Craig... just please shut up. *(2-second silence) *Craig: OK. *(cut to theme song) *(cuts to Stephanie tidying her room, then she tidies George and Craig's room and she picks up some laundry on the floor) *(Sponghuck comes past with some laundry) *Stephanie: Hey, Sponghuck, here's some more. *(Stephanie throws the laundry onto Sponghuck's pile) *Sponghuck: Woah! Thanks, I guess? *(cut to Craig cleaning the kitchen, then he looks at the biscuit barrel and George comes in) *Craig: Can't I just have a biscuit, George? *George Jacqueline: Oh, OK then. I suppose you can have one. *Craig: Really? *George Jacqueline: No. *(Bash is cleaning a window in the bathroom and Tyler is cleaning the bath) *Bash: This smudge on the window won't come off. *Tyler: Then, you're not doing a good job, Bash. *Bash: Well, I'm no bathtub scum. *(a Joke Rimshot drum plays and Bash laughs) *(George pokes his head through the door) *George Jacqueline: Bad pun alert. Tyler, nice work. Bash, spit on the window to get the smudge off. *Bash: OK. *George Jacqueline: Better sort the trash out. *(cuts to Josie leaning her back on a wall in the living room and Scooter's tidying the sofa) *Scooter: Sweetpea, aren't you going to help me? I still need to vacuum the carpet, dust the bookshelf and maybe the books while I'm at it and make sure the mirror is completely spotless and shiny. *Josie: I'm just waiting for George. Like, I'm suppossed to take out the trash with him. So lame. *George Jacqueline: Come on, Jos. Let's get to work. *Josie: *Groans* Fine. *(Josie walks into the kitchen) *George Jacqueline: OK, Josie, I'll collect the bags and you put them outside for Sight-Bite. *Josie: Who? *George Jacqueline: The rubbish man. Rubbish men? The guys or guy who collects the rubbish. *Josie: OK. Two people in one? That's messed up. *(George gets some bags out of the bin and one by one, Josie goes outside throws the bags on the beach next to the rocky hill) *Josie: There, that's the last one. Now, I can put my legs up. *(Josie walks off and Sight-Bite arrives) *Sight: A-ha, rubbish. Down the hatch, Bite. *(Bite uses his arms pick up the rubbish and eats them, then belches) *Bite: Right, let's go. *Sight: Wait, what's that? *Bite: Huh? *(they see Lambert the Lamborghini on the sand) *Bite: It's a Lamborghini Aventador Roadster. In a bright blue metallic paintjob. *Sight: If we take it to the Scrapyard, we'll become millionaires! *Bite: But it isn't rusty. I mean it does have a few dents on it, but it looks fine. *Sight: BUT, imagine becoming a millionaire. *Bite: (thinks for a few seconds) That would be nice. You brought the flatbed? *(Sight holds up a piece of flatbread) *Bite: *Sighs* FlatBED. *(George is cleaning the front door, when he hears noises) *George Jacqueline: What's going on outside? *(George goes outside and sees Sight-Bite heading off with Lambert on their flatbed) *George Jacqueline: Oh, my God! *(the others run outside) *Stephanie: What's wrong, dude? *George Jacqueline: Sight-Bite has... have... taken Lambert to the Scrapyard. *Sponghuck: How do you know their going to the Scrapyard? *George Jacqueline: Where else would they take cars? *Craig: I dunno, the Scrapyard? *George Jacqueline: OK, you guys really ain't helping. (knees down) I got him for my 21st birthday. He was self-bought. Self-bought I tell ya! *(Stephanie kneels down and puts her hand on George's shoulder) *Stephanie: George, when you have lost something, in my eyes there are two options. Number 1 - buy a replica. And the other - get it back. *George Jacqueline: Really? *Stephanie: And I'm going for the latter this time round. Because I understand how much you love that car. We're going to the Scrapyard, guys. *Josie: What?! I'm not going to the Scrapyard. I like to keep my style good, thanks. *Stephanie: Dude, ignore he... *George Jacqueline: Josie, there are many things I wouldn't do... *Josie: Can you just name two? *George Jacqueline: Fine. One is never go to a funeral dressed as a sheep, or any animal for that matter... and another is to never put my foot, not even my smallest toe, into the Scrapyard. But if it means getting Lambert back... then... (zooms in three times) we... are... going! *(Eleanor comes out) *Eleanor Jacqueline: I think I'm gonna go back to bed. *George Jacqueline: OK, Mum. Hey, the Scrapyard can't be that far. It'll only be like... erm... 7 minutes, ya get me? 7 minutes. *Craig, Scooter and Bash: 7 minutes! *Sponghuck: Why should I care? *(Tyler shrugs his shoulders) *Josie: 7 minutes... whatever. *George Jacqueline: Yeah. 7 minutes. *Stephanie: Err... *(a timecard reads "57 minutes later") *(cut to the team arriving at the Scrapyard and George looks tired) *George Jacqueline: Oh, my God! We walked for 57 minutes. 50 more than I assumed. A whole hour has almost gone by. *Sponghuck: Some of you walked for 57 minutes. I floated for 57 minutes. *Craig: I bounced for 57 minutes. *Bash: And I stood in Josie's crocodile skull for 57 minutes. Good thing she isn't out of her skull. *Laughs* *(A Joke Rimshot Drum plays) *(Josie's skull closes on Bash) *Bash: Ow! (opens it and laughs nervously) *George Jacqueline: Bad pun alert. *Bash: I knew you were gonna say that. *George Jacqueline: Bash, everyone knew I was gonna... *Josie: Are we GONNA get... what's the name, back or are we gonna stay here and chat until it's destroyed? *George Jacqueline: (high-pitched voice) (eyes go smaller) Destroyed?! *Bash: OK, I take that back. *Stephanie: Josie, stop it. Come on, George. Let's go and try not to go too much out of your mind. *George Jacqueline: *Sighs* OK. *(the team enter the Scrapyard) *Craig: Hmm... how can I describe this place? *Scooter: Rusty and... scrappy? *Craig: Yeah. Scrappy and rusty. *Scooter: No, I said rusty and scrappy. *Craig: That's what I said. Scrappy and rusty. *Scooter: No! Rusty and... Oh, what's the point? *(Tyler looks at a bunch of scrap that is put together to look like a person, then it's "head" falls off and Tyler, saying nothing back up and walks back to the team) *George Jacqueline: OK, I think I'm calm. *Stephanie: Good. *George Jacqueline: Now, if I were Lambert, where would I be? *Scooter: I found him! *(Scooter's standing next to a rusty Lamborghini Aventador and George in joy runs towards it) *George Jacqueline: You did?! Yes! Wait a minute. Scooter, that's not Lambert. It's his shape, but it's covered in scrap and rust. And it's got broken windows and no tyres. *Josie: Maybe Lambert got rusted up and Sight-Bite probably removed the tyres and smashed the windows. *George Jacqueline: Ru-ru-ru-rusted up?! R-remove ty-tyres? Sma-smash windows?! *Stephanie: Jos, stop it right now. You know what George is like when he looses something. *George Jacqueline: Oh, my flipping flopping gosh!! *(George's head turns red and catches fire) *Scooter: Hang on. *(Scooter sprays ice from his hand and it freezes George's head putting out the fire, then he smashes the ice and it falls off) *George Jacqueline: Ahh. Thanks, Scooter. God, I need an aromatherapy massage later. *Stephanie: I'll do that for you later. (cracks her knuckles) I am quite the expert. *George Jacqueline: Thanks, Steph. *Bash: Hey! Look what me and Tyler found! *(Tyler and Bash are standing next to a Ford Mustang with a bright blue metallic paint job) *George Jacqueline: Lambert? *(George runs excitingly to the car) *George Jacqueline: Yes, it's the right colour, but that's a Ford Mustang. *Bash: We could take it as a spare car. I mean, not all of us can fit inside Lambert, you know? *George Jacqueline: I guess. I'll look into it. *Stephanie: Guys! Look at this! It's not George's car, but... *Whispery voice* check this out. *(Stephanie holds up a blue diamond) *Scooter: Is that...? *Craig: It is. *George Jacqueline: What is? *Stephanie: This precious Sapphire Diamond can grant your most desired dreams and give you true ultimate, universal, underwelming, power. *George Jacqueline: Not Lambert, but that's pretty cool. How did it get here? *Stephanie: Well, your mother kept this treasure of wisdom in a crystal safe hidden somewhere in Sadie's Falls. It was never seen again... until now. I don't know how it got here, and frankly I don't feel like knowing, but I'm glad it's still in one piece. *Whispery voice* Intensity is my eternity. *George Jacqueline: Steph, have you forgotten why we came here? *Stephanie: Yes. *George Jacqueline: We're here to find Lambert. *Stephanie: Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was thinking about, you know, past stuff? Anyway, let's continue finding your car. Who on Earth names their car, anyway... except for the manufactures? *(cuts to Craig and Sponghuck going towards two scrap dealers who are next to Lambert) *Craig: I wonder if those guys know where Lambert is. *Sponghuck: Craig, I just said he's right there and they have him. *Craig: Oh, you did say that, didn't you? *Sponghuck: Erm... excuse us? *Zachary: Yes? *Zak: Can we help? I'm Zak Maplethorpe and this is my associate... and twin broter Zachary Maplethorpe. *Sponghuck: Maplethorpe? What, are you fans of maple syrup? *Laughs* *(Zak and Zachary look at each other) *Zak and Zachary: Yes. *Zak: However, we have strange and psychedelic visions when we drink it. *Sponghuck: *Continues laughing* What the... *(Zak and Zachary drink some syrup from the bottles while Craig licks his lips and is about to rush to towards them, but Sponghuck stops him by grabbing his tongue) *Sponghuck: If you even daydream about that blabbering... *Craig: *Mumbles* OK, OK! *(Sponghuck lets go his tongue and it wraps around him) *(Zak and Zachary's eyes turn rainbow coloured) *Zachary: Woo-hoo! *(In Zak and Zachary's vision, Craig and Sponghuck are in a brightly colourful and pyschedelic world and smiles on their faces) *(cut to reality) *Sponghuck: Hey! Snap out of it, idiots! *(Sponghuck grabs a plank of wood and hits Zak and Zachary, who turn back to normal) *Zachary: Thanks. Sorry about that... weird stuff. *Zak: So, what can we do for you, then? *Sponghuck: Right, you know that car behind you? *Zak: The Lamborghini Aventador Roadster, yes? *Sponghuck: Well, there has been a mistake. Not that I care, it's for... not really a friend of mine. He's his best friend. Anyway, you see, the trashman... *Zachary: You mean trashMEN? *Sponghuck: Yeah, whatever... Have brought it here for some reason. *Zak: Well, Sight-Bite aren't the brightest people in the world and definetly not as bright as this car. *Craig: So, we're wondering if we can take it back. *Zak: Oh, no. You can't take this back. We're not even going to scrap it. *Craig: What? *Zachary: We're going to sell it to some fellow scrap dealers. Rich ones. So rich, they'll make us rich. *Zak: And all that money will be shared between us and Sight-Bite. *Craig: What about Lambert? *Zak: Who? *Sponghuck: That's what George calls it. It's incredibly stupid. Who even gives their car a name... besides the manufacturers? *Craig: One, Steph said that line a few scenes ago and two, people give houses a name and a lot of people have named their cars. *Zak: He's right, you know. *Sponghuck: Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. *Craig: So, when you get the money, what will those other scrap dealers do with Lambert? *Zachary: They'll take him... uh, IT to be scraped, destroyed, melted and made into other useful things. *Sponghuck: Since when was a car, let alone a Lamborghini, useless? *Zak: I'm sorry, you're not taking it back. *(Craig gets out his weapons) *Craig: Try us! Sponghuck, get your weapons out. *Sponghuck: *Sighs* Fine. (gets his KitKat Gun and Red Skull Shield out) *Zachary: Right! We weren't gonna do it, but you leave us no choice. *Whistles* *(Sight-Bite come from round the corner and growl) *Craig: Sight-Bite? We have to fight them? *Sponghuck: Piece of cake. *(Craig gets out a slice of cake and eats it) *Bite: Oh. You're not fighting us. *Craig: What? *Bite: You're fighitng The Scrap Heap Beast! (leaves some biscuits on the floor) It'll come when there's biscuits lying around. And if we whistle. *Whistles* *(A large shadow appears above them) *Sight: *Cackles* *(Craig and Sponghuck stare upwards and a mighty roar sounds, which startles Sponghuck) *Sponghuck: OK, that's something different. *(cut to Josie texting on her phone while the others go round the Scrapyard looking for Lambert) *Stephanie: Josie, what are you standing around? You're suppossed to be helping. God, sometimes you are so useless and so childlike. Gah! *Josie: You know, if you were twice as smart, you'd be very stupid. *Scooter: Oh, my go...! *Clears throat* (walks off) *Stephanie: Josie, this is your final chance to act like you're part of the team and help us find the car, or else... *Josie: Or else what? *Stephanie: I have no idea yet, but it won't be anything good, I'll say that! Steph, just calm down. Calm down. Breathe. Don't rage. *Breathes in and out* There's enough crap going on in your mind, already. *(a roar is heard and Craig and Sponghuck come running back to the others) *Scooter: What's going on? *Craig: Guys, guys! *Stephanie: Craig? Sponghuck? *(George, Tyler, Scooter and Bash go over to them) *George Jacqueline: What's happening? *Craig: Well, there's good and bad news. Good news is we found Lambert. *Sponghuck: For real this time. *George Jacqueline: Really? *Craig: And the bad news is that. *(The Scrap Heap Beast appears in view and looks at the team with Zak, Zachary and Sight-Bite behind them) *Zak: Let's see them survive this. *Bite: Good one. *(Zak, Zachary and Sight-Bite laugh) *(The rest of the team apart from Josie get their weapons out) (Josie rolls her eyes and walks off with her phone) *(Scooter breathes in and breathes out a frosty breeze which freezes part of the SHB, but has no effect to it) *Scooter: How do we take down this great big massively gigantic thing? It's oh-so massive! And rather rusty. Look at all the scrap rusting around itself. *Josie: Just like George's Lamborghini predictably? *George Jacqueline: What?! *Stephanie: That's it, Josie! Now we have to fight a scrap beast and George has gone completely bonkers! *Josie: Oh, come on, Miss Sassy. I'm sure he hasn't gone that crazy. *(George is laughing like a goof and is knocking nails into his head) *Josie: Meh. I rest my case. *Stephanie: Oh! (pearl turns red) I can't believe you, Josie! You are in SO MUCH... *Craig: Steph, can you yell at her in a bit? We've got a beast to fight. *(Craig shoots a laser at the Scrap Heap Beast, who swallows it shoots multiple back) *Craig: Oh, my! (ducks) Well, that didn't work. *(Craig looks at Lambert who is far behind the SHB, Zak, Zachary and Sight-Bite) *Craig: *Gasps* I have an idea! *Stephanie: Well that's a first. *Craig: You guys will distract the scrap dealers and Sight-Bite, then Stephanie you and me shall build a ramp and drive Lambert into the monster, destroying it into a thousand pieces! How's that? *Scooter: Erm... *(Tyler blinks twice) *Bash: Ha, ha. *Stephanie: That's... genius. The first you've had in a very very long time. OK, you lot, distract the dealers and the trashmen, Craig let's go build a ramp. *(Stephanie and Craig get pieces of scrap, while Sponghuck, Tyler, Scooter, Josie and Bash go to the dealers and Sight-Bite) *Zak: Oh, great, it's the purple sponge again. And he's brought more friends. SHB... (The SHB looks at them) kill the... *Sponghuck: Wait! We just wanna ask if you have any cars that we can actually buy from here. *Zak: Well, since you asked, we do have an offer on an old yellow Honda Acura... *(Stephanie and Craig had finished building the ramp behind the SHB, then they rush to Lambert and get in) *Craig: Right, let's go! *Stephanie: OK! (nearly presses her foot on the pedal) Wait! *Craig: What? *Stephanie: Seatbelts. *Craig: Oh, yeah. *(Stephanie gets her seatbelt on and Craig tapes himself to Lambert's seat) *Stephanie: Craig, what are you doing? *Craig: Well, I don't have legs, meaning I can't sit down, therefore I can't use a seatbelt. So, this is how I keep myself secure. *Stephanie: Makes sense... kind of. Ready now? *Craig: Yes. Wait... did you ever get your driving license? *Stephanie: (thinks) No. *(Stephanie puts her foot on the pedal and drives Lambert towards the ramp) *Zachary: We're also offereing for a limited time... Wait, what's sound? *Sight: Look! (points to Stephanie and Craig in Lambert) *(The SHB roars, then looks behind him) *(Lambert is driven on the ramp and flies in the air, then in slow motion destroy the SHB into a thousand pieces, as it screams) *Sight-Bite: (slow-motion) No! *Zak and Zachary: (slow-motion) Ahh! *(Stephanie and Craig land Lambert on the ground, spin and then stop) *Stephanie and Craig: Yes! *George Jacqueline: (still laughs goofily and is knocking another nail into his head) Huh, what? (the nails fall out of his head) Lambert! *(Stephanie and Craig get out Lambert and George runs towards him and hugs him) *George Jacqueline: Lambert! (kisses Lambert) *Sponghuck: Still stupid. *Stephanie: Nice work, guys! *(The Extraordinary Eight cheer, except for Sponghuck, then look at Sight-Bite, Zak and Zachary) *Stephanie: Now, I can tick "Break the law (without getting caught)" off my To Do Book. *(Stephanie gets out a "To Do Book" and puts a tick next to "Break the law (without getting caught)") *Bash: What should we do about them? *Zak: Don't kill us. *Zachary: Please let us live. *Stephanie: You know what, we'll let them go. *Craig: But we ain't holding on to them. *Zak: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. *Zachary: What he said. *Sight: Let's go find some more scrap bugs. *Zak: Great idea. *(Zak, Zachary and Sight-Bite walk off) *(Josie walks in) *Josie: What did I miss? *George Jacqueline: We found Lambert and defeated a scrap monster. Or was it beast? *Josie: Whatever, now that we've found him, can go ho... *(Stephanie grabs Josie and her pearl turns red again) *Josie: Oh, look it's Miss Sassy again. *Stephanie: Josie, words can't describe how furious I am. *Craig: Might I suggest furious to describe how furious you are? *Stephanie: Craig, shut up. I just cannot be dealing with you anymore. I'm gonna sort you out once and for all. *(Stephanie takes Josie to a rusty car with smashed windows and no wheels) *Stephanie: Get in! *(Josie gets in the car) *George Jacqueline: Steph, what are you... *(Stephanie comes in with a few bricks and keeps bringing a few at a time until she has a large pile of them) *George Jacqueline: Steph, are you mad? You can't do this. *Stephanie: Why not? *George Jacqueline: You don't have any cement. *Craig: I have. *(Craig takes off his hat and pulls from it a bucket of cement and hands it to Stephanie as he puts his hat back on) *Stephanie: Thanks. *George Jacqueline: Idiot. *(a montage shows Stephanie build a wall around Josie and the car, leaving a gaping square hole) *Stephanie: You're not loyal to this team Jos. This is punishment for acting child-like and not like you're a team member. Guys, we're going home. *George Jacqueline: But, Steph... *Stephanie: Shut up, George. You're grounded. *George Jacqueline: What?! *Sighs* *(Stephanie sighs and puts her hand on her forehead) *Stephanie: Man... *(cuts to George and Stephanie getting in Lambert, Sponghuck, Craig and Scooter getting on the roof and Tyler and Bash getting in the trunk) *(Stephanie puts her legs up on Lambert, then puts her hood up and George drives Lambert off) *George Jacqueline: Man. (shakes his head) *(the end credits roll and Josie is lonely in the car and wall, and she looks at her phone and just stares at it, then brick dust goes on her and she coughs) *Josie: Brick dust. Of course it had to be. Category:Transcripts Category:Weird World: The TV Show Season 1 transcripts Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit